La Première femme
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [Conte de Barbe-Bleue] Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était la meilleure des femmes. Comment en était-il venu à la tuer ?


**La première femme**

* * *

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, elle lui avait paru la meilleur femme au monde. Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir en trouver une autre aussi parfaite sur terre. Raffinée, délicate, cultivée, intelligente, drôle, belle, douce… Elle avait tout pour plaire. Son prénom même était comme une douce mélodie dans ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Marguerite ? Céleste ? Mélodie ? Le nom lui avait échappé, comme la pluie s'évapore peu à peu. Et puis, elle l'avait accepté comme il était, malgré sa laideur, et la peur qu'il inspirait. Elle l'avait regardé avec un sourire plein de tendresse, et avait accepté sa demande sans hésiter.

La meilleure des femmes sur terre. Mais il avait rapidement déchanté.

Lors des premiers mois, la vie avec elle s'était écoulée comme un rêve : elle s'occupait de lui avec tendresse et douceur, elle avait ses petites activités près de lui, ils invitaient de temps en temps sa famille pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule… Et les jours s'écoulaient avec la même douceur, la même tranquillité. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, depuis qu'il avait appris la terreur qu'il inspirait…. Elle était même devenue grosse ! Imaginez donc sa joie ! Il allait être père ! Un enfant, son enfant, allait naître dans sa demeure ! Il y avait de quoi devenir fou de joie...

Pendant la grossesse, déjà, les choses commencèrent à changer. Pour qu'elle soit entourée de bons conseils, il avait permis à ses soeurs et à sa mère de la rejoindre. Mais immédiatement, elles l'isolèrent. Il ne put voir sa femme que peu de temps, toujours surveillé. Et il remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de le voir... Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui reprochait-on ? Il ne comprenait pas… Plus la grossesse avançait, moins il ne pouvait voir sa femme : on lui refusait l'entrée de sa chambre, on surveillait la future mère jours et nuits, on repoussait son époux.

Enfin le jour vint. Après plusieurs heures d'attente et d'angoisse, on vint enfin lui annoncer la naissance d'un fils. Il le prit dans ses bras, et put admirer ainsi ce si petit être, né de son amour. Mais quelques secondes à peine, avant que l'on ne l'arrache de ses mains et qu'on ne le fasse partir.

Et il ne put le revoir avant le premier anniversaire de ce dernier. Avant que ce ne soit plus qu'eux à nouveau, sans toute la famille de sa femme. Et pourtant, celle-ci ne souriait plus.

Il devait partir régler des affaires, et s'absentait parfois longuement. Elle le disputait en le voyant partir, l'accusant de la délaisser. Elle exigeait de lui des lettres chaque jour. Elle le soupçonnait pour chaque geste, pour chaque parole, de trahison. Elle était devenue agaçante, terrible, soupçonneuse. Elle ne l'aimait plus, il le sentait dans son regard. Ce n'était plus que haine et jalousie, suspicion et colère. Il lui devenait insupportable d'être ensemble. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ses jérémiades, ses plaintes, et ses soupçons.

Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui avait-on dit pour qu'elle le déteste autant ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé… Où était passé la femme qu'il avait tant aimé ?

Et cela ne s'était pas arrêté là. Le pire était encore à venir. Une tragédie bien pire encore s'abattit sur sa demeure. Son fils, la fierté de son existence, malade. Sa femme, l'ancien diamant de son existence, le délaissant entièrement. Sa famille qui refusait de l'aider. Des heures et des heures d'angoisse. Et au final, tout cela aura été vain. Son enfant était mort. Après plusieurs heures de souffrance et de combat, il était parti, et l'avait laissé. Son petit corps frêle reposait sans vie sur le grand lit de sa chambre. Froid. Plus froid que l'hiver, glaçant le coeur de son père…

Pour passer le cap, il avait écrit à sa famille. A ses soeurs, à ses parents. Des dizaines de lettres et des litres d'encre pour épancher son coeur malade. Mais son coeur n'était pas pour autant consolé. D'autant plus qu'un soir, il découvrit une terrible chose : quelqu'un avait fouillé son secrétaire. Ses lettres avaient été lues et mélangées, certaines mêmes déchirées, sans doute sous l'effet de la précipitation. Et il savait exactement qui l'avait fait. Sa femme. Encore elle. Toujours elle.

Il était allé la voir dans sa chambre et lui avait demandé des explications. Elle s'était alors énervée, lui criant qu'elle savait qu'il la trompait, qu'il était cruel, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé en fait ! Il s'était énervé à son tour, et d'un coup, il avait sorti son épée et d'un coup, il l'avait abattu sur la tête de sa femme, sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne voulait pas réellement la tuer : au fond de lui, il continuait à l'aimer. Mais sa colère avait pris le dessus. Lorsqu'il s'était calmé, il s'était aperçu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes de désespoir et d'amour. Mais il était beaucoup trop tard. Il l'avait perdu à jamais. Et avec elle la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir.

Alors il avait décidé de punir les femmes. Punir les personnes qui avaient ainsi corrompu sa bien-aimée. Punir celles coupables de trop de curiosité. Les punir pour l'avoir ainsi fait souffrir et lui avoir ôté tout bonheur. Il allait leur ôter la vie comme on lui avait volé la sienne.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une femme soit capable de ne pas se laisser corrompre par les autres.

* * *

_**Une petite review ?**_


End file.
